


Promise

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: "I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me"





	Promise

So many years running away from justice must have twisted something inside Jellal's brain, because he couldn't stop feeling like they should leave instead of spent the night at Fairy Tail. In all honesty, it had no sense, since the old council was dead and the new one had been defeated some place at the east. And when the battle against Alvarez so recently ended, there was no one who could be worried about taking Crime Sorciere to prison. Maybe the Iron Slayer, but Jellal thought he was joking. Probably.

Anyway, he didn't have any real reason to refuse when his guild mates asked (or more like ordered) to stay at least one night after the battle's end. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to stay too. Not only because he was tired, of course. He was always eagerly waiting for any chance to visit Fairy Tail or, more properly, Erza Scarlet.

And he liked to think she did too, since she always found a way to spend a little time with him, every time they had a chance. With that in mind, he wasn't really surprised when his eyes caught her silhouette, walking with decision in his direction.

He wished he were alone instead with the reformed mages of Oracion Seis, but he still had a little of dignity and would never ask anyone to let him alone with the requip mage. Luckily for him, they were never interested on watching his "sugar coated" reunions, as they liked to call them, and they took their leave as soon as they saw the woman walking towards him.

"Take your time boss" Sorano said while they left "We're not gonna rat you out to your fiancée"

Ah, of course. No one lost an opportunity to bring that back. It had seemed a good idea at that time, but he had plenty of time to regret the day those words left his lips. He heard Erik's laugh at the distance but also a little chuckle at his side. It was even more embarrassing the fact that he failed to fool her too.

The silence grew between them but it was a comfortable one, as it always was when he was with her. He almost thought he could avoid the issue but then she asked him, without any doubt on her voice.

"So, are we taking the opportunity to talk about it?"

He considered the question a little and even thought for a second to keep the façade up, but then he decided it was enough. It had been enough a long time ago and he should had noticed before.

"What can I say? It seemed like a good idea then. I'm sorry" It felt like an incomplete answer but he didn't have anything better. She took her time, probably to think about his poor excuse, before he asked again.  
"May I ask what you were thinking?" That was a good question. He wasn't really thinking that time.  
"A long ago, I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me. And I was trying to fulfill that promise."  
"Is that so? Maybe you should have asked me first."

He couldn't stop himself smiling when he heard the answer. Yeah, she was right, as usual.

"I guess I'm not as smart as I like to think."  
" I'm not gonna argue that."

She was standing side by side with him, so he couldn't see her face but he didn't need to. He knew her voice well enough to feel the hidden smile and understand what it meant. He made a bad decision, but fortunately he still had time to fix it.


End file.
